The Warner Sister
by tiff0795
Summary: What happens when the Warners find out that they have an older sister and the siblings are all together? Zaniness to the max! duh!


"Sibs, we're going to have a special guest stay with us for about a week," Yakko said. Wakko and Dot stared at their older brother. He never said anything about this before hand and they didn't know anyone who in their right mind would want to spend a few weeks with them.

"Who?" Wakko asked. Yakko sighed. He knew he would have to explain this at some point, he just didn't expect it to be so soon.

"Before Mom and Dad got married, Dad married the princess of Anvilania, Cindy. Cindy was evil; it was no surprise that her middle name was Lleh. But their parents made them marry. They had a daughter, her full title was 'princess Zelda, the rightful heir to the kingdom of Anvilania' but she liked to be called 'Zel' for short. Dad loved Zel, but he couldn't stand her mother, so he left her and that's when he married Mom. She was the rightful heir to Warnerstock and they both loved each other very much. They had two sons and a daughter.

"When word came to Zel that Dot was born, she demanded she be degraded, saying that Dot was the rightful princess and I was the rightful prince. Her mother was outraged and forbid her from speaking to her father again.

"When Mom and Dad died, Zel had guardianship of us. She said that she had to get to us to be our caregiver. She said that she couldn't expect me to raise you two, being that I was so young. Still, her mother refused to let her come to us and made her sign over guardianship to me. Since their was no other people in our family, she got guardianship a second time. This time, she hired Dr. Scratch-n-sniff to watch over us, saying that it was way too big of a job for a seven-year-old to handle. She signed over guardianship to him.

"About a year ago, she was supposed to marry another heir in order to take place as queen. She refused to marry, saying that since Dot was born, she was not the princess and she didn't want what happened to her mom and dad to be duplicated in the royal family. Her mother denied her request and planned the whole wedding out herself. On the day of the wedding, Zel refused to go. Her mother made her, but Zel never showed up at the altar. The groom refused to take any time and put out a bad word about her and the royal family all over the neighboring countries.

"Cindy was so outraged at Zel that she disowned her, which was just fine with Zel. She gathered up everything she could carry and ran away. She contacted Dr. Scratch-n-sniff and asked him where we were. He told her and she stared making her way to California.

"Now, since she had said with her own mouth that we were the rightful heirs and not her, Cindy has set out on a quest to find us and adopt us. If we were of age, we could chose which country we would want to rule, but since we are not of age, the guardian has to chose, and Scratchy already said he would have no say in the matter. So now if Cindy gets us, we have no choice but to rule Anvilania, because she would adopt us. Zel wants us to have a choice. So she is going to get to us, help me sign over guardianship, and then keep that guardianship until I become of age. There, she'll give it back to me and let us chose for ourselves.

"She's been living in a suburb outside of Burbank, and me and her have been talking though letters in the past couple months. She wants to live with us for a while, so we know exactly who she is. She said that she would be here today and she'll be here any minute now." Yakko went through the whole story of what Dr. Scratch-n-sniff had told him. Wakko and Dot stared at him dumbfounded, the way he stared at Scratchy.

"So we have a sister?" Dot asked. Yakko nodded.

"How old is she?" Wakko asked.

"She's only five years older than I am," Yakko said. He took a picture out of his pocket and handed it to Wakko. Dot leaned in closer to get a good look at it.

"That's a copy of one of the only pictures she has of us," Yakko said. Just one glance at it you could tell she was a Warner. It showed a girl who had Yakko's face and ears, and Dot's cuteness. She was wearing a purple turtle neck.

"When was this taken?" Wakko asked.

"You where only two, this was the only time she ever saw us," Yakko said.

"So, I was one, Wakko was two, you where five and Zel was ten?" Dot asked. Yakko nodded. The siblings looked back at the picture. Zel had Yakko on her back giving him a piggy-back ride; she had Wakko on her shoulders, and was holding Dot in her arms. She was standing on one leg and had a smile that said "take the stupid picture already!" They have a similar picture of Yakko holding Wakko his back and holding Dot in his arms after they were older. He fell over shortly after it was taken though. Zel had to keep her feet on the ground, considering she had two infants on her.

"I think I'm going to like Zel" Wakko said. Dot and Yakko nodded. Then they heard their doorbell ring.

Yakko said, "Well, that's good, because she's here."


End file.
